Stay With Me
by EternaLegacy
Summary: Kagami could hear the hunters closing in on them. He didn't care. Let them come. As long as he had him, everything would be alright. AU. Written for tumblr prompt.


**This was written for a Tumblr prompt thing I decided to try: **

**Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song, with Person A quietly singing the words in Person B's ear.**

**Imagine this happening during the apocalypse and they both know they're going to die soon.**

**The song is Stay With Me by Sam Smith. Some lyrics have been changed to fit the storyline.**

* * *

Kagami shook his head, trying to snap himself out of this horrible, torturous nightmare. "You can't be here. You're hiding in a secret location with the rest of your loved ones where none of the Reformation Society can find you. You're safe. Secure. They promised you'd never have to come back to this place." Kagami's voice was a mere whisper as he tried to convince himself. 

He gripped the hands of the phantom tightly, trying to persuade himself that this was nothing more than a long gone dream. The warmth radiating from the hands confirmed his worst fears. This was no ghost.

"How could you do this?" Of all the pain he'd endured these past months, nothing came even close to the tight feeling he felt in his chest upon seeing his lover's face.

Under the night sky, surrounded by fences topped with razor-sharp wires, Kuroko smiled, a small quirk of the lips. "I could never leave you, Kagami-kun." Despite Kuroko's ragged appearance, his familiar, firm resolve in his sky blue eyes was a bittersweet sight to Kagami's sore eyes.

"After all that, and I couldn't even get you out safely. I'm so sorry, Kuroko." His voice broke on Kuroko's name. Crystals formed at the ends of his eyes.

"It's alright, Kagami-kun. You were able to get me out." Kuroko's expression turned accusing. "You forgot to tell me about the part of the plan where you stay behind while I go."

"You don't understand!" cried Kagami desperately. "You have people who love you, adore you. You still _have_ a life. You're the only part of my life _left_." Kagami's hands shook, and for the first time in many months, hard labor wasn't the reason.

Kuroko frowned. "I can't believe Kagami-kun."

Kagami sighed. "Kuroko-" he began. He never completed his sentence.

"Does Kagami-kun know I love him?" Kuroko interrupted, his face completely blank.

"What-" started Kagami.

Kuroko interrupted him again. "Does Kagami-kun know I love him?" Kuroko repeated.

"Of course I do!" Kagami responded.

"If Kagami-kun had the chance to leave me behind and go on, would he take it?"

"Never," swore Kagami vehemently.

"Then Kagami-kun should understand why I couldn't leave," Kuroko finished smugly.

"Huh?" The red head looked absolutely bewildered.

"Kagami-kun should know by now that I wouldn't leave you." Kuroko said.

"But-" Kagami tried again.

"The plan was for both of us to get out. Not just me."

When it seemed as though Kagami would protest, Kuroko spoke again. "It's no use arguing, Kagami. Don't you get it? You're the only reason I want to keep living. You love me, and I love you. That's all there is to it." Kuroko pulled Kagami down to his height and gently pressed his lips to his. His hands rested on Kagami's shoulders. Kagami's hands wrapped themselves around Kuroko's wrists, keeping him firmly in place.

Kagami held back his tears for as long as he could, not wanting anything to disturb the moment. But his efforts were wasted. A tear slid down his face and splashed against Kuroko's face.

When he felt the tear, Kuroko pulled away with a soft smile. He removed one hand from Kagami's shoulder, and using his thumb, wiped away Kagami's tears. "Don't cry. We're together," he whispered tenderly.

"I don't want to die, Kuroko," Kagami uttered. "But even more than that, I don't want you to die."

Kuroko cupped Kagami's face with his hand. "It'll be alright, Kagami."

The sound of dogs barking could suddenly be heard. Harsh, guttural sounds spilled into the crisp night air. A chill ran up Kagami's spine. He'd always hated the rough language of the Reformation Society.

Kagami frantically searched for a way out of the field. No such luck. The only way out would be to run straight at the hunters. Kagami may have been able to distract them once upon a time, but that opportunity had long since sailed past them. He knew that in his exhausted and weakened state, there was little chance of stopping the hunters and ensuring Kuroko's sur-

Swallowing hard, Kagami completely cut off that train of thought. Thinking negatively wouldn't help Kuroko.

"It'll be alright, Kagami." Kuroko repeated. "Just stay with me."

At that, Kagami's shoulders drooped. The fight left him. He recognized that voice. It was the sign of surrender.

Kuroko leaned forward until his warm breath washed over Kagami's ear.

"Remember our first anniversary? We danced in the kitchen, and Kagami-kun sang to me," Kuroko breathed.

Kagami remembered that day clearly. Kuroko and he had enjoyed a nice dinner out then returned to the small apartment they shared. They had exchanged gifts, then turned on the small stereo in their living room way late at night. A slow love song had come on. He and Kuroko had slow danced to the song while Kagami sang to him.

"It's about the right time to return the favor, don't you think?"

_"I don't want you to leave,_

_Will you hold my hand?_

_Oh, won't you stay with me_

_'Cause you're all I need,_

_Please darling, stay with me._

_"Why am I so emotional?!_

_No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control._

_Deep down, I know this never works._

_But you could lay with me,_

_So it doesn't hurt._

_Oh, won't you stay with me_

_'Cause you're all I need,_

_Please darling, stay with me."_

As Kuroko sang quietly, Kagami forgot about the hunters. He forgot about the past months of simply going through the motions, of not being dead, but certainly not living. He forgot about the terror of waking up by himself. He forgot everything and focused on his beautiful lover. His face was pale and gaunt. A multitude of bruises and cuts covered him. His clothes were worn and torn. Dirt covered him like a second layer of skin.

Kagami thought that Kuroko had never looked more beautiful.

The sound of footsteps and barking sounded from directly behind Kagami. He tightened his grip on Kuroko's hands and focused all the more intently on Kuroko's voice and eyes that never left his own.

"_Ureli_."

Kagami froze. He knew that word. It had commanded the end of countless people. Some of which had been his friends and rivals. Kagami himself didn't realize it, but somewhere along the way, he'd begun to subconsciously translate the word as death.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kuroko kept singing, right up to the end.


End file.
